


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Codykolokeysmash



Category: Internet Personalities, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Relationships, Cursed Timeline, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mommy Kink Mention, Multi, Paul Brothers - Freeform, Sugar Daddy/Baby Relationship, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtube personality crossover, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codykolokeysmash/pseuds/Codykolokeysmash
Summary: This is straight up nonsense that occasionally tunes in with reality in a few regards. The purpose of this was to see how many terrible ideas I could fit into one fic. If I end up coming up with worse, I’ll add more chapters, if not, this will be a single chapter work.





	Be Careful What You Wish For

Noel always felt a bit odd being a relative unknown amongst so many well known influencers. He was perfectly happy to fly under the radar and maintain his privacy, but sometimes he wondered if it was nice to have the widespread admiration of the public, not to mention the economic benefits of the whole thing. Not that he had to worry about money. As the head bodyguard of YouTuber Jake Paul, it wasn’t as if he had any kind of financial woes.

Jake Paul was an interesting individual. He was often shallow and materialistic, not to mention selfish and two-faced. But there was something about him, some kind of charm or charisma, that got people hooked on him. It helped that he was skilled at hiding his darker side on his online content too. All of that added up to a successful YouTube career, a beautiful girlfriend, and a standard of living most people could only dream of. Noel didn’t particularly enjoy his job, but he knew he was good at it. It wasn’t easy to stand alongside one of the most polarizing public figures out there, but money is money and Noel found happiness in other aspects of his life. All he had to do to make a living was spend 40 hours a week looking beefy and intimidating next to Jake Paul, which wasn’t difficult considering Noel’s 6’5 muscular frame.

* * *

However, today was Noel’s day off. His boss Mr. Paul was the furthest thing from his mind. He was sleeping in until his girlfriend of four years woke him up around 11:00 so they could go get brunch together. She had curled up behind him and wrapped her thin arms around his chest and started a trail of kisses beginning behind his ear and ending at the collar of his t-shirt. Noel’s warm brown eyes blinked open as he sighed and yawned, turning around to face her. He took in the sight of her bright eyes and her happy smile, and he couldn’t imagine anyone that could make him more happy than she did. They had contrasting personalities in some aspects, her bubbly and goofy nature was definitely a different flavor for his more cynical and stoic demeanor, but he had a more lighthearted side he showed to those he trusted, and he liked to think that the differences between him and Kelsey created a balance in their relationship. Regardless of their personalities, love and a genuine investment in creating a life together united them.

“Good morning Baby,” Noel said in a soft voice still raspy with sleep. She snuggled closer to him and tucked her face into the space between his jaw and shoulder.

“Good morning honey,” she responded, “How are you feeling after last night?” she asked with a more mischievous and suggestive grin. Noel chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kelsey; his hand rested lightly on her lower back.

“Sore,” he replied, “But I definitely wouldn’t change a thing. It’s nice to be on the receiving end of a pounding every once in awhile instead of the one giving it.” Kelsey’s laugh joined Noel’s as they began to get out of bed and get ready for their day.

“Be careful what you say hun,” Kelsey began before switching to a jokingly condescending babylike voice, “Or Mommy might have to bweak out the stwap more often!” She broke out in a fit of giggles at her own joke, embarrassed and just a little disgusted at her words. She knew she was in a comfortable and good place to speak and express herself freely with Noel. He laughed alongside her as they both got dressed on their respective sides of the bed, but secretly he was a little turned on by the concept Kelsey had just said to be funny.

Their day continued without incident. Brunch was a nice and low key way to enjoy one another’s company. Afterward, they went to a farmer’s market and basked in the warm afternoon sun.

* * *

A few short miles away, Jake Paul was spending his afternoon in a very different way. He had invited several friends over for a huge fortnite tournament. He was sat snugly between his brother Logan and his best friend Sam as they enjoyed their own obnoxious buffoonery. Logan was a tall, gangly, and curly haired blonde with piercing blue eyes. Sam was a bit shorter and thicker than the two brothers, with dark droopy eyes and badly bleached hair that had grown out to show his natural dark brown shade at the roots. Sam worked as a programmer for a tech company and media outlet based in Los Angeles. He had used his occupational background to help the Paul brothers grow their digital presence not only on YouTube but across the internet as a whole. That assistance had earned Sam a spot in Jake’s social circle and an occasional appearance in Team Ten videos. He didn’t really have an interest in putting in the work to become a real influencer, but he didn’t mind piggybacking off of the Pauls and getting some clout of his own to ride. Clout may not pay the bills, but that’s what his sugar daddy was for anyway.

A middle-aged Canadian multi-millionaire that had relocated to Venice upon retirement had come across Sam and his two friends, Devon and Marcus, and had found out about their struggling startup company and had taken them on as his sugar babies and additionally became their business’s top investor. He was their primary shareholder and kept the startup afloat. He also paid the mortgage or the boys’ shared luxury townhouse and treated them to monthly nights out. All the older gentleman, named Cody K, asked for in return was companionship, bare feet when they were together, and the occasional sleepover. It never got sexual, but cuddling and foot massages were frequently welcome amongst their circle. He was a handsome man despite his age, at 5’8 he was shorter than what most considered “ideal” but that had ceased to bother him as he aged. his mostly gray hair kept a few streaks of brown and the subtle wrinkles and crow's feet gave him a softer, distinguished appearance. He was clearly in his fifties or early sixties, but he had maintained the boyish features of his youth.

Despite his warm, caring personality and good looks, Cody had never married or had children. He became somewhat of a workaholic in his twenties and that trait had gotten in the way of dating. As that front grew more and more helpless each year, he threw himself even further into his work. He had started off as a software developer in the 80s, working under big names such as Steve Jobs and Bill Gates in their Canadian sector. He had had the foresight to invest a bit into the companies he had worked for and that was how he made his millions over the course of a couple of decades.

Sam, the Pauls, and the rest of the fortnite crew played late into the night blaring MGK music and other rap/hip hop. Devon picked Sam up at the end of the night to take him home. Devon was no fan of the Paul brothers, so he didn’t take part when Sam spent time with them, but he wasn’t the type to tell his friend how to live his life. However, Devon couldn’t help but be intrigued by Jake Paul’s girlfriend. She was a reserved and somewhat enigmatic person; absolutely gorgeous with her long, straight dark hair, twinkling brown eyes, and golden skin, but she shied away from the public eye at all costs. Her preference for a quiet and harmonious life made her a perplexing choice for Jake Paul as his romantic partner, honestly Devon didn’t even understand what she saw in the lunatic. He couldn’t pretend to know all about the woman, he barely remembered her name (he thought it was Anna, Alaina, or something along those lines), but he knew a catch when he saw one and Jake Paul did not deserve to have a woman like her at his side.

When Devon came to pick Sam up, he waited outside hoping that Sam would see that he was there so that he wouldn’t have to go inside and deal with Obnoxious Jake and his idiot brother Logan. After waiting nearly five minutes, Devon sighed as he realized that he would have to go inside to get Sam. He stepped out of his car and slowly walked to the front door and knocked softly, trying to be considerate of the late hour.

A few moments later, the woman Devon just had on his mind, Jake’s girlfriend, opened the door with a smile on her face. She was holding a dog, a small long haired black pup with tan colored legs and big, floppy ears. She took a step back away from the door to welcome Devon inside. The living room they were in was otherwise empty, he assumed everyone else was in the game room. As they exchanged greetings and he scratched the dog behind his ears, Devon was told that the dog’s name was Ollie. The woman’s name finally popped into his head as they continued to chat for a moment.

_”Aleena,” _he thought._ “What a pretty name.” _

He knew that as Jake Paul’s girlfriend, Aleena was untouchable, so he had to be considerate and respectful of the relationship. No matter who was involved, that principal applied. So as their conversation continued, Devon asked her about how her and Jake got together and how long they had been dating. Apparently they had gotten together years ago before he had found fame through YouTube and social media.

Devon couldn’t help but notice a sort of sad wistfulness in her tone when she talked about old times with Jake. He knew it was none of his business, but he couldn’t help but ask about why she sounded that way.

“Well...” she began, “Fame changes people. Their values and priorities can shift, and not always in a positive way. Jake wasn’t always this self centered and shallow. Or maybe he was and I just wasn’t old or mature enough to see it until more recently.” She smiled sadly up at Devon.

“You know, I may not know you very well but I do know one thing: you can do better than him and you don’t have to stay in a relationship that you’re unhappy in. No one deserves that.” Devon felt slightly uneasy speaking up about a relationship between two individuals he hardly knew, but he felt compelled to say something. He left things off at that and wrapped up the conversation before going to look for Sam.

Devon found him downstairs and within a few minutes they were headed back to the car. Devon smiled ruefully at Aleena on their way out. He and Sam got home safely a short while later and Devon then drifted off to sleep with his mind on a certain unattainable woman he couldn’t help but be attracted to. A floral scent that reminded him of her danced around his senses in his last moments of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a time I wrote with overall tone and good characterizations as my main priorities rather than just trying to disturb readers. Maybe I’ll get back to that better path sometime who knows. Anyway, I hope you somehow found a way to be entertained with this! Big thank you to a particular Queen for helping me brainstorm and for proofreading this nastiness!


End file.
